Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
|-|Astral Researcher= |-|Lucifer's body= |-|12 Black Wings= |-|Seven Trumpets= Summary Lucilius is the main antagonist of the What Makes the Sky Blue storyline. This Astral was the head researcher of a research lab. His unequivocal genius and transcendent will led to many breakthroughs that would shake up the world—notably the birth of the original primal beasts. But as his research into evolution progressed, he drew his own conclusions about the gods' designs and established the fallen angels to bring about his grand finale—a plan intended to destroy the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 5-B | 4-A | 4-A | 4-A Name: Lucilius, Faa-san Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male Age: At least 2000 years old Classification: Astral Primal Beast Chimera Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Blessed (Turned The Speakers core into 12 wings bestowing him the power of the speaker), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery and Weapon Creation (Created 12 Dark Opus weapons that defies creation and stand against the laws of God), Elemental Manipulation (Capable of striking on different elemental properties), Abstract Existence (Type 1 in its true form), Resurrection and Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6, 8 in its true form; Astral primal beast chimera who have transplanted his head into the body of lucifer resurrecting himself), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are able to regenerate after being reduced to their concept), Chaos Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Can blind target with orbital darkness), Creation and Summoning (Can create and summon primal beast and created the original primal beast), Mind Manipulation (Can forcefully control primal beast other than the original primal beast), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3 and 4; Astrals were able to turn other creatures and things to Primals, manipulating their essence to become concepts and myths themselves), Curse Manipulation (Can curse with fruit of life and forbidden fruit), Fear Manipulation (Iblis strikes petrify targets rendering them unable to charge for their special attacks), Damage Boost (Evangelist blades boost his damage potency and 1st to 6th labor greatly amplifies elemental potency), Damage Reduction (greatly weakens any damage he takes with wings of word to the point it no longer posses harm), Death Manipulation (with gopherwood ark), Durability Negation (12th labor and Paradise lost ignores conventional durability and all attacks ignores conventional durability if evangelist blade is stacked to max or with 8th labor), Light Manipulation (can manipulate and attack with light), Teleportation (Can teleport and was seen using it to get inside Etemenanki), Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (His weapons defy creation and posses nothingness that stand against the law of god), Flight, Forcefield Creation (creates a shield that reduces potency by half if not of the same element), Necromancy (can turn enemies into zombie making them take damage upon healing), Genius Intelligence and Preparation (plotted the whole encroachment of chaos and his resurrection and the end of everything and has multiple back up plans should the plan fail in the process), Dimensional Travel (Primarchs and other beings in Astral Realm can travel to Sky Realm at will), Clairvoyance (Scaling from Primarchs like Lucifer who can see things at future as seen in Olivia's Fate Episode) Healing (with 9th labor he recovers faster with healing), Holy Manipulation (can manipulate holy energy with lucifers body), Information Analysis (was able to study and analyze evolution and discovered the final evolution of all creation), Explosion Manipulation (his attacks causes explosion), Non-Corporeal (primal beast can change into its non-corporeal form at will), Perception Manipulation (Orbital Darkness blinds the target), Reactive Evolution (with 7th labor his attack will always be an element that the enemy is weakest with), Power Nullification (can nullify status affliction and Statistics Amplification and many abilities with 11th labor), Sealing (Can seal the ability to summon and skill), Statistics Reduction (Can permanently decrease durability with axion apocalypse if at max evangelist blade), Status Effect Inducement (with 10th labor he will inflict numerous status afflication as the battle progresses), Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time with Heaven's Floodgate), Transformation (Transform upon using Seven Trumpets), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (Astrals can create portals by cracking space), Resistance to Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Statistics Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Has very high debuff resistance, which includes all of these effects), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Dark Opus renunciation weapons posses the ability to use nothingness that can stand against the laws of god and defies creation), Negates Resurrection and Immortality (Gopherwood ark or death from Paradise lost negates immortality and resurrection making death ineluctable). Attack Potency: Planet level (Shouldn't be weaker than primal beast who he can control and create as astral) | Multi-Solar System level (Able to fend off Sandalphon and Captain's attack, as the one who is using Lucifer, the supreme primarch's body, he should be superior to Archangels and thus to any Primals) | Multi-Solar System level (Stronger with 12 wings and capable of dealing blows that no one in the creation can counter, making his attacks stronger than Inchoate World who can create countless stars, can likely create countless stars as well with Orbital Darkness) | Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than before with Seven Trumpets) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Shouldn't be slower than Baal for he created the original primal beast that are superior) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed and severely injured Beelzebub and fended off Captain and Sandalphon's attack) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed primarch wing Sandalphon) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class K (Shouldn't be weaker than sky dwellers who can lift large enemies with ease) | Multi-Stellar | At least Multi-Stellar | At least Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (Taken hits from Captain without suffering any serious injury) | Multi-Solar System level (12 wings made him tougher and can reduce damage taken to minimal with wings of the word) | Multi-Solar System level (Tougher than before) Stamina: High as astral, possibly limitless as Chimera Primal. Range: Extended melee range with spear and sword to Stellar with magic. Standard Equipment: Scythe of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. This executioner's blade, sharp enough to reap even the hellfire which forged it, imparts to its wielder strength which defies all creation." Staff of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. Uninterrupted prayer for eternal prosperity imbues this staff's wielder with wisdom which defies all creation." Harp of Repudation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. A melody infused with the longing for paradise fills this harp's player with dawn's will, which defies all creation." Spear of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. A flash at the eye of a sky-sweeping storm imbues this spear's wielder with steadfast valor which defies all creation." Sword of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. The blade draws a dazzling path through the air and imbues its wielder with grace which defies all creation." Katana of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his fast knowledge into this opus. The bottomless abyss glimpsed in the blade's mirror finish imparts to its wielder eternal conviction which defies all creation." Scythe of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. The crimson lotus burns hot enough to scorch air and sear flesh, and kindles roiling fury within the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Staff of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. An unwavering oath sweeps vice aside with untainted mercy and leads the way from the nothingness that stands against the laws of god to sublime serenity." Harp of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. Tangled melodies beckon this harp's player toward lofty, solitary heights, and cultivate wisdom within the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Spear of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. The wind which sweeps the sky of clouds becalms the fevered breath of life, and fills the heart with resolute dignity within the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Sword of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. Heaven's blessed light banishes even the deepest darkness, and imparts eternal duty amidst the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Katana of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. The hateful blade which governs perpetual darkness consumes even the avaricious heart, and wakens deadly madness within the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (An Astral Researcher that studies evolution and has determined that evolution at the end would only result in homeostasis. Created the first original primal beast that would lead to more creation of primal beast which would become the strongest weapon astral would have created against the skydwellers that was given form by astral from their concept or myth. He was also able to gain knowledge and understand the properties of the chaos in Crimson Horizon which even Astral researchers weren't able to directly study and were only able to assume it for academical use. He later perpetuated the whole Fallen Angel rebellion to amass cores from primal beast and seraphs creating his two legacy Avatar and Metatron which will be used to bring down Etemenanki and to destroy the dimensional boundary resulting to the encroachment of chaos. Even his death and revival was plotted in his plan which would have spanned for 2000 years and countermeasure should Beelzebub tries to separate from the original plan which resulted to him being sealed in pandemonium by skydwellers making sure no one survives the encroachment of chaos consuming all the realms created by The Creator. It was also hinted that his knowledge was connected to the first creation "The Speaker" due to him being a Clone of The Speaker created by the Astral God letting him gain knowledge from premonition and dreams achieving knowledge that would have been impossible due to its accuracy and precision on detail that he even called it out of the realm of coincidence which allowed him to hypothesized the very foundation of Etemenanki and the existence of The Speaker despite being given no information even by the High Astral Council and being able to discern their movement based on his action. Given his ability to plot to this level, The Speaker was forced to lock him between dimension to ensure his eternal bondage and that his plan would only have failed thanks to the interference of the Singularity which posses the properties of a Temporal Singularity preventing him to make plans against it.) Weaknesses: Grows Weaker if the black wings are destroyed. Seven trumpet's labors can be dispelled with a specific condition. He can't use some of his special attacks when Overdrive is broken. Him being abstract is only applicable when his power is drained completely, and this is more of a downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Feats: *Created the Original Primal Beast Lucifer *Severely Injured Beelzebub. *Brought Down Etemenanki. *Defeated The Speaker the first creation Notable Attacks/Techniques: Paradise lost Starter.gif|Sword of Repudiation and Paradise Lost Iblis2.gif|Iblis Seven trumpets The fig.gif|Seven Trumpets True form Phosporous.gif|Phosporous Orbital Darkness and 12th labor.gif|Orbital blackness and 12th labor Axion.gif|Axion *'Mars:' Lucilius losses wings of the word but curses enemy with forbidden fruit making them take damage that ignores durability if they try to perform a special attack *'The Fig:' Lucilius regains Wings of the word and curses the enemy with Fruit of life regenerating lucilius if they try to perform a special attack *'Sephiroth:' Lucilius Starts counting down for The End and nullifies any affliction. *'Phosporous:' Slams the sword of repudiation nullifying and negating any statistic amplification. *'Wings of the word:' Passively Modifies any damage received making them significantly weaker to the point that it barely poses any harm to lucilius. *'Evangelist Sword:' Damage increases as more special attacks are used. starts ignoring durability if charged to the max *'Iblis:' Strikes the enemy with Sword of renunciation multiple times weakening them to that point that they cannot move *'Orbital Blackness:' swallows the target with darkness and cause a massive explosion *'Axion:' Shoots out 3 light beam. *'Paradise Lost:' Summon Rays of Light Ignores conventional Durability and ignores immortality and resurrection *'Gopherwood Ark:' Accelerates time. Nullifies any resurrection and immortality and prevents summoning *'The End:' Rays of Light that ignores durability and negates immortality and resurrection *'Seven Trumpets:' Lucilius Releases the seven trumpets revealing his true form and gains twelve labors that are resistant to power negation. Key: Astral Researcher | Lucifer's Body | 12 Black Wings | Seven Trumpets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Fusions Category:Chimeras Category:Wing Users Category:Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Chaos Users Category:Angels Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fear Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Light Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Holy Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Users